Cupid's Card
by SilverKitten420
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome decide to play cupid, and try to get Sango and Miroku together? IT ensues a whole lot of laughs, accidents, and uncalled for actions. Plus, a romantic flame burning between the two cupid copies. InuKag MirSan
1. Midnight Threat

Midnight Threat

Her feet trampled the damp Earth underneath her, her ragged breath coming out in short huffs, she knew she couldn't stop. "Kohaku!" she yelled as loud as her aching lungs could allow, all the while still giving chase. The sinister baboon, she has come to know and despise as Naraku, gives an estranged cackle, his black heart showing no sympathy.

"There is no point in helping him now."

The sights and sounds disappear as she cries out; "No!"

Sango bolts into a sitting position, sweat dripping from every pore. She gives a hazy look around their camp, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou were sound asleep. She gives a hesitant glance towards Miroku's spot, gone.A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she ponders on her companion's strange midnight wanderings.  
She turns her head to only pick up the all too familiar sound of Miroku's staff. He looks down at her curiously and asks "Did I awake you?"

"N-No Houshi-sama y-you did not."

He bends down and gazes at her features, "May I ask, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream...that's all," she said, the last words uttered in a hushed tone barely above a whisper.

"Was it of Kohaku, again?" Worry evident in his voice, as his face contorts into one of concern and compassion.

With half-lidded eyes, she murmurs, "...yes."

"I believe it would be in your best interests to discuss these feelings."

'She's been having these dreams all too frequently, I wonder if she is alright' he silently mused.

"It's always the same, yet, this time it varied slightly, it got to the point where Naraku told me that it was pointless to help him," she sighed as she slowly leaned into the bark of the tree they both were now resting upon. They continued to sit in silence as her head slowly began to lull onto his shoulder as the whisperings of their surroundings brought her a new found peace and an insistent urge to rest..

'Please don't ruin this moment between us, Houshi-sama, ' she thought.

He was certainly surprised to that she trusted him enough to lean on his shoulder, considering his wandering hands. So, with this newfound feeling of trust, and the realization that now would not be an appropriate time to let his hands take over, he slowly and gently placed his arm around her.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, until both the Demon Slayer and the Monk found themselves slipping into a restful slumber, filled with dreams of cherry blossoms, blue skies and ... each other.

I know its short, but I just re-wrote this chapter, its quite old, so when I start updating, which will hopefully be soon, I'll try and make longer chapters!

Enjoy!!! And let me know whether or not I should bother to continue!!!

33


	2. The Plan

Sango's Love  
  
by: chinita  
  
The Plan Disclaimer: *sigh* Inuyasha is not.....*gasps* Oh my god!!.....Inuyasha's mine hahahaha...*wakes up from dream* curses, it was another dream oh well ....  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha not little me....*sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up surprised to see Sango and Miroku asleep together.  
  
"What in the seven hells?!?!" as he said this Kagome awoke.  
  
"What, what happened?" she said still half-asleep.  
  
"Look over there!" he said, still surprised at their closeness.  
  
"Wow, finally, I thought they would never get together," she said sarcastically.  
  
No sooner than Kagome finished saying this, did Shippo wake up.  
  
"Why are you guys yelling? Some people are still trying to sleep..." he said trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Shut up, we're not yelling," Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Kagome then grins evilly, "how about we have some fun with the two?"  
  
Shippo now getting interested with the conversation got up and ran to Kagome.  
  
"What, What??" Yelled Shippo, jumping up and down beside her.  
  
Kagome turned to tell Inuyasha to come listen, when all of a sudden.........her lips brushed with his.  
  
To embarrassed to move, Kagome and Inuyasha just stayed there, still staring into each others really, really wide eyes.  
  
Inuyasha came to his senses when Shippo jumped on his head, staring down at the both of them and asked with innocence. "Hey my okaa-san and otou-san used to do that........so why are you guys doing it?"  
  
Inuyasha literally flew...away from Kagome blushing furiously.....Kagome was blushing, but she stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
She touched her lips still surprised that happened, then Shippo got up from falling off of Inuyasha's head.."Owww" he said, while rubbing his head.  
  
Kagome smiled as she moved her hand from her lips, realizing Shippo was staring, tried to act like nothing happened "Ummmmm......well....uhhhh....on with the plan .....  
  
*chuckles nervously* yeah the plan..." Inuyasha mentally smiled when Kagome touched her lips and smiled. Kagome then says "uhhhh...Inu-ya.Inu-ya-sha... come here *gulps* to listen to the plan before they wake up.....hurry..."  
  
The only reply she got was Inuyasha's oh so popular "feh".  
  
As soon as Inuyasha got close, but not as close as last time, Kagome started.....with her newly formed evil plan made to help get Miroku and Sango together....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmmm....can you consider that as a cliffy...oh well. Whether it is or not....I bet you still wanna know the plan!!! Oh......well ...*sigh*......hope you like it...remember the more reviews I get the faster I write so if you really wanna know the plan.....you better review if not......................  
  
Ummm......something will happen....I still haven't thought of what but well...Uhhh....forget I said that.........!!!! ^_^ !!!! 


	3. The Plan prt 2

Sango's Love  
By: chinita  
  
The Plan 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome just finished telling them her plan.  
  
"Now all we got to do is put it into action"  
  
"And Shippou, don't tell them."  
  
"Yeah runt, don't mess it up for us."  
  
Shippou looked at them with a little puppy face.  
  
"Do you think I'd do that?"  
  
"Yes!" screamed Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"Alright we've got to be careful if they find out, we're dead, o.k." Kagome said.  
  
They looked at each other, blushed and nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Inuyasha's P.O.V.)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder if she would like me to kiss her again.'  
  
'Does she hate me for it?'  
  
'Or...Did she like it?'  
  
'Maybe I'm just imagining but...she did touch her lips..heh..AND smile'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Normal P.O.V.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, helloooooo, are you there?" Shippou said waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou. Inuyasha's all right, just daydreaming or something." Said Kagome moving Shippou away from Inuyasha's concentrated face.  
  
Seeing Inuyasha's face so concentrated made Kagome giggle.  
  
This is what made Inuyasha come back to earth.  
  
"Huh? Wha-what?!?!?"  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha you were just spacing out.again."  
  
(A/n: remember when Kagome sat him for not paying attention.)  
  
"Oh.eh?? S-sorry."  
  
'SORRY!! Oh my god! Did he just say sorry?"  
  
'I can't believe he just said sorry, and to me of all people.'  
  
"Ka-go-me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.sorry Inuyasha, but did you just say sorry??"  
  
"Feh.yeah so what..."  
  
'What do I say so she doesn't think something's wrong?'  
  
".wench."  
  
"Why I ought a ..Inuyasha.." Kagome is now smiling.  
  
'She's smiling, that's good, but wait, it's a little too friendly.uh oh ...I don't like that look, she's going to.'but before he could even finish that thought Kagome interrupted him with...  
  
"..sit boy." Kagome said her eye twitching a bit in anger.  
  
*thump*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now!  
  
I didn't get a lot of reviews...waaaaaahhh.you guys don't like my story...*sniff sniff*  
  
Inuyasha: wimp...feh...crying cause she didn't get a lot of reviews how *thud*  
  
Kagome:*whacks Inuyasha on the head* don't be rude to the authoress.  
  
Chinita: yeah what she said.  
  
Shippou: Kagome I want candy!*puts a little puppy face* pleaseee!  
  
Kagome: I don't know Shippou...I already gave you a lollipop..hmmm.  
  
Inuyasha: *sneaks behind Kagome, and gets ready to..*  
  
Kagome: ahhh!! Inuyasha what are you doing? *is getting a BIIIIG hug by Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: huh? 'Oh my god!! I'm hugging Kagome, what do I do, what do I do??'  
  
Chinita: *whispers to everyone* heh! When you're the author or authoress you can make the characters do things out of character.heh.  
  
Inuyasha: *hears what she says* WHAT!!  
  
Chinita: ooops!! Gotta go run from Inuyasha!! *runs away*  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Ready, Set

Sango's Love  
By: Chinita  
  
Ready, Set...  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha!!!! *mumbles* "o.k. o.k., I don't own  
Inuyasha*  
Author's note!! : I WROTE SANGO'S LOVE!!!!!! Swtkaguya put it up for me  
because I couldn't, but I found out my other computer can put up the  
stories so. I decided to post it.so do not flame me!!!!  
And for Animehoho thanks for watching out for me.but didn't the thing  
saying "by: Chinita" give you a clue? Whatever. Hope you like this  
chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went up to Sango, "Hey Sango, wake up!"  
  
"Huh, what happened?"  
  
"Obviously, you and Miroku happened" she said, giggling.  
  
Sango now as red as an apple says "oh .um.well..he umm..."  
  
"Don't worry you don't have to explain," Kagome now trying to hide her  
giggling but is failing miserably.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to take a bath?" Kagome said thinking about their  
plan.  
  
'I hope the plan goes well.' thought Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should take a bath." mumbled Sango more to herself than to  
Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha then got the signal from Shippou to do his part of the joke.  
  
'Alright, here I go.' he thought to himself while walking up to the smiling  
monk, as he slept.  
  
"Hey, monk wake up!!  
  
This startled Miroku, he jumped up to his feet in an instant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, but I saw you and Sango, you were ...Er..all over each other."  
  
Miroku now blushing said "oh ...Eh..Well..she ...She had a bad dream.."  
  
"Whatever, you should take a bath, you smell like crap."  
  
Miroku tried smelling himself "No, I don't."  
"To me you do, so just take a bath, jeez."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll take a bath."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"What, now monk?"  
  
"Where's Sango?"  
  
"Huh..oh..She went to get something with Kagome."  
  
"Ohh." Miroku said not fully believing Inuyasha, but deciding not to  
irritate him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now!  
  
Chinita: Inuyasha is still mad at me for what I did..Kagome still has no  
clue to what happened.heh....  
  
Inuyasha: that's not fair you shouldn't be able to control me..  
  
Kagome: huh? *still looks utterly confused*  
  
Chinita: well I am the authoress so get used to it.  
  
Inuyasha: *whispers so only I can hear* can you make me ...Eh ..you  
know.*is blushing nervously*  
  
Chinita: (I know what he's talking about but I like to bug him so...) no I  
don't know..  
  
Inuyasha: *still whispering* you know make me and Kagome ...*mumbles*  
  
Chinita: can't hear you..  
  
Inuyasha: *screams* KISS!!  
  
Everyone: *stares, then blink a lot, not believing what he said.*  
  
Inuyasha: *is now an interesting shade of red* W-what are you guys staring  
at?  
  
Everyone:* looks away, whistling*  
  
Kikyou: *having heard Inuyasha* *sniff* y-you d-don't love me anymore?  
*runs away, crying*  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Everyone: *starts to have a party* *they start to chant* "Ding dong,  
Kikyou's gone, Ding dong the wicked Kikyou's gone!!"  
  
Kikyou: *pokes heard through door* "you're so hurtful!!  
  
Chinita: I'm going to leave now..  
  
Ja ne!! 


	5. Action!

Sango's Love  
By: Chinita  
Action  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't, leave me alone! *runs away*......*runs back* I  
forgot I have to type the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango now followed Kagome toward the hot spring.  
As they reached it, Sango noticed a lot of bushes covering some spots.  
"Well, I better go get Inuyasha and see if I can actually convince his  
lazy behind to help make breakfast for once..." at this Kagome starts  
laughing.  
  
"Wait, you're not going to take a bath?"  
"No, I already took one...heh..."  
'Hmmm...I wonder what Kagome is up to...even if she did take a bath, she  
would rather relax in a hot spring, then try to convince Inuyasha of  
helping getting breakfast done...'  
Sango pondered this while she made sure no perverted monks were wandering  
around. Then she got undressed and slipped into the hot spring.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku now followed Inuyasha to the hot springs.  
(A/N: doesn't that sound familiar.....hmmmm...uh oh...poor  
Sango...*chuckles evilly*)  
"See ya monk!" "Huh, you're not going to take a bath?"  
"Naw, I...you see...I.....took a bath already....yea that's it," he said  
nervously.  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha," once again not quite believing him, but  
deciding not to bother him.  
(A/N: I wonder why he won't believe him....I know....cause he's lying!!  
Sorry, back to the story!)  
  
'Strange, Inuyasha never acts like this......he probably just wants to  
spend time with Lady Kagome.....it's a shame he doesn't tell her he likes  
her...actually I believe he even loves her.....how strange Inuyasha and  
Kagome together....alone *now you can see that lecherous grin of his  
appearing on his face* ...everyone can tell they love each other...but the  
two people it concerns...it's sad really...'  
Thought Miroku as he got undressed.  
He then slipped into the nice and steamy water. *splash* "What was that?"  
Sango said to herself.  
  
Then....she realized her mistake. 'Oh no, I left my hirakotsu at camp.  
(A/N: is that how you spell it.....my friend said it was ....If it's wrong  
sorry...)  
  
She quickly grabs a long and sturdy branch. She then slowly and hesitantly  
makes her way towards the area from which the noise came from.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Do you think it worked?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sango fell for it, how about Miroku, did he?" "Heh, yeah, he stupid monk."  
  
"Well, hopefully they don't think we did it." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Do you think that they will think that we did it?" asked a now nervous  
Kagome.  
  
"The monks too stupid and Sango will be too mad to figure it out."  
"Wow! Inuyasha! "Said Kagome, amazed.  
"What?" asked Inuyasha now confused.  
  
"I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It actually sounded smart.......wow"  
"Feh....hey......wait a second."  
Kagome is now walking away.  
"Are you calling me stupid? Oi, wench, get back here......baka."  
'He doesn't think I heard him....well....will he be surprised,' thought  
Kagome.  
"Inuyasha," says Kagome in a sweet tone.  
"What?"  
"OSUWARI!"  
"AHHHHH!" his cry was stopped short as his mouth was covered by a lot of  
dirty dirt.  
"What was that for...?" asked Inuyasha, obviously pissed.  
"I'm not deaf, I heard you when you insulted me, ya big jerk!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review responses  
Lil-strange-person: sorry no fluff!! But with Sango and Miroku you never  
know!! And of course, Sango and Miroku rocks!! They'll have something close  
to fluff but not quite next chappie...heheh..Thanks for reviewing!!^-^!!  
hunter: Thanks for the review!!  
amanda: Thank you!! It's OK you're not good, as long as you review!! lol!  
Oh and HI! Angle Monkey: Thank you!! Keep reviewing please!!  
Japleen: Thanks for reviewing!!^-^!!And don't worry I won't stop unless I  
get very, very, few reviews....*sniff* I want more....!!!  
icecream0626: Thank you! You encouraged me alot...because you even took the  
time to email me and say my story was good so I really Thank you! ^-^!!  
And for everyone else who emailed me instead.....Thank you!!!!  
I'm happy you guys actually reviewed...but the more reviews I get the  
faster I write because it gets me motivated to write more!!  
*.....how original.....lol*  
PLEASE: tell more people to read if they like Sango and Miroku fics... if  
you think it's good enough of course..........I hope you do.......well...  
SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORY!!! Please.....*puppy dog eyes* ok....enough  
ranting.....  
JA NE!!! 


End file.
